Interviews
by Realgya
Summary: La radio Pache n'est pas très populaire auprès des divers participants au Shaman Fight, mais depuis que Lip et Rap ont décidé de jouer les intervieweuses, cela est sur le point de changer.
1. Yoh

**Interviews**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Un immense merci à Takei-sama pour avoir créé Shaman King !

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais bien que je ferai mieux de poursuivre "Transfert" ou de continuer d'essayer de rattraper Rain pour "100 Instants" mais que voulez-vous ? L'inspiration ça vient, ça part... C'est totalement aléatoire !

**Personnages : **Lip et Rap

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Yoh**

- S'il te plaît Silva, dis « oui », dis « oui », dis « oui », pépièrent Lip et Rap en chœur.

- D'accord, céda l'adulte en soupirant.

- Oui !

Les petites filèrent chercher leur magnétophone. Elles bousculèrent Karim en courant qui grogna.

- Que leur as-tu autorisé pour qu'elles soient si ravies ? demanda-t-il à son confrère.

- De faire des interviews des shamans pour la radio Pache.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est d'une grande utilité, vu le peu de participants qui savent que leur cloche de l'oracle a cette fonctionnalité.

- Justement, elles vont répandre l'information. Et puis la radio Pache est le fond sonore du restaurant et du café. Peut-être que si des shamans sont interrogés, les gens s'en rendront compte.

- Tu es très optimiste, conclut Karim.

…

Lip et Rap sortirent dans le village, leur équipement en main, et se lancèrent à la recherche de leur premier sujet d'interview.

- Regarde Rap, là-bas il y en a un qui semble sympa.

- Ce n'est pas le protégé de Silva ?

- Raison de plus pour commencer par lui !

Résolues, les deux fillettes s'approchèrent du jeune homme solitaire qui buvait tranquillement un chocolat chaud, l'air endormi.

- Bonjour, s'exclama Lip avec enthousiasme. Nous sommes Lip et Rap de la tribu Pache et nous aimerions te poser quelques questions.

- C'est pour la radio Pache, indiqua Rap.

- Heu… oui, si ça vous fait plaisir, accepta le shaman.

- Parfait ! se réjouit Lip. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Yoh Asakura.

Rap alluma le magnétophone.

…

- Bonjour chers auditeurs de Pache Radio, déclara Rap d'une voix fluette. Nous sommes Lip et Rap et, aujourd'hui, nous allons interroger pour vous Yoh Asakura, un participant au Shaman Fight.

- Alors Yoh, enchaîne Lip, si tu commençais par nous parler un peu de toi. Quel âge as-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Pourquoi t'être inscrit au Shaman Fight ?

- J'ai quinze ans et je viens du Japon, répondit volontairement Yoh. Je me suis inscrit au Shaman Fight pour devenir Shaman King et avoir une vie tranquille.

- Une vie tranquille ? s'étonna Lip.

- Oui, confirma Yoh.

- Peux-tu nous présenter ton fantôme gardien ?

- Amidamaru est un samouraÏ vieux de 600 ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a trois ans dans un cimetière et puis nous sommes devenus amis.

- Je vois, poursuivit Rap.

- Dans quelle équipe appartiens-tu pour la prochaine manche du Shaman Fight ? s'enquit Lip.

- L'équipe Fumbari Onsen, avec Ryu et Faust.

- Pourquoi ce nom ? demanda Lip.

- C'est celui de l'auberge que nous rêvons d'inaugurer avec ma fiancée.

- Tu as une fiancée ! s'exclama Rap, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Parle-nous d'elle, s'enthousiasma Lip.

- Elle s'appelle Anna. C'est une Itako à qui j'ai été fiancé il y a quelques années. C'est grâce à elle et à ses entraînements si j'ai autant progressé pendant cette première partie du Shaman FIght.

- Elle est belle ? voulut savoir Rap.

- Elle est gentille ? enchaîna Lip.

- Elle a ton âge ?

- Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

- Vous vous aimez ?

- Elle t'a donné un surnom ?

- Tu l'as déjà emmené au cinéma ?

Yoh fut englouti sous une masse de questions mais finit par pouvoir s'exprimer.

- Elle a mon âge, est très belle et a un très fort caractère. Joker pour le reste.

- Oh, soupirèrent les deux fillettes en cœur, déçues.

- Elle me tuerait si j'en disais plus, confia Yoh avec un air mystérieux qui remonta le moral de Lip et Rap.

- Tu la trouves vraiment très belle ? demanda Rap d'une voix presque timide.

- Oui.

- Waw, s'extasièrent les deux petites.

Il y eut un court silence, brisé par Yoh.

- Vous avez d'autres questions ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui ! s'exclama Lip. Quel est ton chanteur préféré ?

- Bob, répondit Yoh sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Et ton plat préféré ? enchaîné Rap.

- Du Curry Udon !

- Il ne fallait pas les poser avant ces questions-là ? chuchota Rap.

- Moi j'aurai dit après, avoua Lip dans un murmure. Nous voudrions maintenant en savoir plus sur ton parcours jusqu'ici dans ce Shaman FIght, reprit-elle normalement. Qui t'a fait passer le test d'entrée ?

- Silva, renseigna Yoh.

- Comment se sont passé tes matchs de qualification ? s'enquit Rap.

- J'aimerai dire « bien dans l'ensemble » mais ce n'est pas le cas. Lors du deuxième match, je me suis mis en colère, j'ai gaspillé mon furyoku et j'ai perdu.

- Quelles conclusions en as-tu tiré ?

- J'ai compris que je n'étais pas assez fort alors je suis rentré auprès de mon grand-père pour progresser. Je ne veux plus jamais me savoir incapable de protéger les personnes auxquelles je tiens, ajouta Yoh d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Les reportrices en herbe ne commentèrent pas.

- As-tu eu du mal à trouver le village de Dobby ? reprit doucement Rap.

- Non, jugea Yoh. Merci Lilirara, rit-il tout seul.

- Etais-tu seul pour le chercher ? continua-t-elle.

- Non plus, j'ai fait équipe avec Ren, Ryu, Horohoro et Lyserg.

- Quel sera, d'après toi, ton adversaire le plus coriace ? s'enquit Rap.

Yoh prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Ren, je crois. Mais je gagnerai quand même, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Tu t'es déjà mesuré à lui ? demanda Lip.

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes battus, c'était pour les matchs éliminatoires et nous sommes arrivés à égalité.

- Ah oui, le fameux dernier match avant la cérémonie d'ouverture, se rappela Rap.

- C'est cela, confirma Yoh.

- Un dernier mot ? demanda Lip.

- Merci à tous et bon courage à tout le monde pour la suite. Tout ira bien.

- Merci Yoh d'avoir répondu à nos questions, conclut Lip.

- C'étaient Lip et Rap pour Pache Radio, enchaîna Rap. Il est temps de rendre l'antenne. Bonne journée à tous !


	2. Ren

**Note : **Et voici la deuxième interview ! Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ren**

- Tu sais ce qui serait trop bien Lip ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Qu'on aille interroger le Ren dont Yoh nous a parlé, confia Rap, les yeux brillants.

- Oh oui ! Comme ça on pourra rebondir sur ce qu'il a dit !

- C'est trop bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Allons le chercher ! s'exclama Lip.

Les deux fillettes se mirent à la recherche du jeune homme, arpentant tout le sillage en quête du petit chinois aux cheveux en pointe.

- Psst, appela soudain Rap. Regarde là-bas !

- Tu crois que c'est lui ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui qui se battait contre Yoh.

- Il fait peur, murmura Lip.

Les deux fillettes le suivirent en restant à une distance respectable.

- Bon faut y aller, fit Lip. Vas-y, je te suis.

- Oh non, toi la première ! refusa Rap.

- C'est toi qui a le magnétophone !

- Justement !

Elles tournèrent à un angle et battirent des cils.

- Et voilà on l'a perdu ! râla Lip tandis que Rap gonflait les joues pour exprimer son mécontentement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

La voix froide et tranchante dans leur dos fit se figer de peur les deux fillettes.

- Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas repéré me suivre depuis tout à l'heure ? Les Paches envoient des petites filles jouer les espionnes maintenant ?

Lip et Rap firent « non » de la tête sans oser se retourner. Ren les contourna pour leur faire face.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il, menaçant, Bason flottant près de lui.

Rap déglutit.

- Interview ? lâcha Lip d'une toute petite voix.

…

Ren accepta de leur consacrer un peu de temps et de répondre à leurs questions, en particulier après avoir appris que Yoh en avait déjà fait autant et avait osé prétendre pouvoir le battre. Ren ne pouvait pas le laisser dire sans répliquer. Il en allait de sa fierté personnelle !

- Je préfère mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, s'exclama-t-il en s'emparant du micro dès que Lip eut fini de le présenter. Je deviendrai le prochain Shaman King et écraserai Yoh s'il se trouve sur mon chemin !

- Puisque tu entres dans le vif du sujet, se reprit Lip, très professionnelle, si tu nous donnais ton avis sur tes matchs de qualification…

- Trop facile, décréta Ren avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Quel examinateur t'a remis ta cloche de l'oracle ? voulut savoir Rap.

- Chrom.

Sa voix s'était faite douce, comme un murmure. Lip se tendit mais ne commenta pas. Ainsi donc c'était lui, le shaman qui avait tué leur ami. Goldova leur avait expliqué que Chrom avait rejoint le Great Spirit, qu'il ne fallait pas être triste mais tenir leur leur rôle de Pache avec honneur. Alors Lip se tient la tête bien droite et relègue ses sentiments personnels au fond d'elle-même.

Rap pour sa part regarda attentivement Ren. Il avait la tête baissée et le regret se lisait dans ses yeux. Alors sans réfléchir elle lui prend la main tandis que sa sœur enchaîne avec la question suivante.

- D'après Yoh, tu as cherché le village de Dobby avec lui et quelques autres participants. Comment s'est passé votre coopération ?

- Plutôt bien, si on oublie la fois où cet idiot d'Horohoro nous a retardés, répondit honnêtement Ren.

- Dans quelle équipe participeras-tu pour la prochaine manche et avec quels autres shamans ? poursuivit Lip.

- L'équipe The Ren. Avec Horohoro et Chocolove, répondit l'interrogé succinctement.

- Tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus sur ton équipe ? demanda Rap.

Ren faillit répondre que « non » mais craqua devant les yeux d'ange de la fillette. Il dégagea sa main.

- Ils ne sont pas trop mauvais mais ils servent juste à décorer, je m'occupe des matchs, exposa-t-il avec arrogance.

Rap rit et Lip esquissa un sourire.

- Maintenant nos chers auditeurs aimeraient en connaître plus de toi, enchaîna Lip. Tu veux bien nous présenter ton fantôme gardien ? sa voix se fit moins assurée alors qu'elle lançait un coup d'œil timide à Bason.

- Il s'appelle Bason et c'est un guerrier qui a vécu il y a 1800 ans, répondit Ren. Je n'en dirai pas plus, on ne dévoile pas ses secrets à l'adversaire. Tu veux rajouter quelque chose Bason ? demanda-t-il à son fantôme.

- Rien, si ce n'est que je suis au service de la famille Tao depuis de nombreuses années et que je suis fier de me battre à vos côtés, maître Ren.

Les deux fillettes restèrent un moment sans répondre, surprises et heureuses de voir le shaman et le fantôme échanger de la sorte.

- On sent un lien profond entre vous deux, commenta doucement Rap.

- Et tout le monde sait que le lien entre son shaman et son esprit protecteur est très important, énonça Lip. Ren et Bason seront sans doute de coriaces adversaires.

Rap hocha la tête avec approbation Ren eut un demi-sourire. C'était Yoh qui lui avait enseigné ce principe.

- Tu as une fiancée ? demanda Rap.

Ren rosit, décontenancé.

- Non, répondit-il précipitamment. C'est quoi cette question ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Yoh en a une, fit remarquer Lip.

Les fillettes changèrent de sujet devant les regards meurtriers que leur lança Ren. Il détestait que Yoh ait un avantage quelconque sur lui.

- Quel est ton chanteur préféré ? questionna Rap en jetant un coup d'œil à la liste de questions qu'elles étaient censées poser.

- J'en ai pas.

- Ton plat préféré ? essaya Lip.

- Les brioches aux pêches.

- Ton passe-temps favori ? enchaîna Rap.

- M'entraîner.

- La personne qui compte le plus pour toi ? s'enquit Lip.

- Jun.

Les deux fillettes poussèrent un long « oh » ensemble tandis que Ren rougissait.

- Arrêtez de me poser des questions ! s'énerva-t-il, s'en voulant d'avoir répondu sans réfléchir.

- C'est qui Jun ? questionna Rap.

Ren se fit vraiment menaçant et les deux petites filèrent sans demander leur reste.

- Qui est Jun ? Qu-quel est son li-en avec… Ren ? formula Lip sans s'arrêter de courir. C'est… ce qu-que nous allons e-ssayer de… savoir.

- A bien-tôt pour la ré-solu-tion du my-stère… Jun, enchaîna Rap, à bout de souffle. C'é-taient Lip et Rap… p-pour… Pache Radio. Bonne jour-née à… tous !

- Accélère Rap ! Je c-crois qu'il… nous suit !


	3. Faust

**Note : **Et voici la troisième interview de nos deux reporters préférées ! En espérant que je ne tombe pas dans la redondance. Surtout si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi ! Ceci mis à part, bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Faust**

- Bonjour !

Yoh, Manta, Anna, Tamao, Ryu, Faust, Horohoro, Chocolove et Ren, tranquillement assis à deux tables différentes au Café Pache, levèrent la tête de leurs boissons pour découvrir Lip et Rap, de grands sourires sur leurs deux frimousses.

- Nous sommes Lip et Rap et nous interviewons les différents participants au Shaman Fight, expliqua Lip.

- Pour cela, nous aurions voulu savoir si un membre de l'équipe d'Yoh, que nous avons déjà interrogé, accepterait de nous consacrer un peu de temps, poursuivit Rap.

- Pourquoi de l'équipe d'Yoh et pas de la mienne ? râla Ren.

- Pourquoi eux et pas la future reine ? réclama Anna.

- Pourquoi eux et pas nous ? renchérit Horohoro.

- Pourquoi Faust et pas moi ? s'exclama Ryu alors que les deux petites s'installaient de chaque côté du médecin, magnétophone en main.

Le médecin accepta de se prêter à leur jeu sous les regards amusés de ses compagnons.

- Bonjour chers auditeurs de Pache Radio, déclara Rap comme à l'accoutumée. Nous sommes Lip et Rap nous nous apprêtons à interroger pour vous...

- Faust VIII, répondit l'intéressé alors que Rap lui tendait le micro.

- Es-tu un descendant du célèbre alchimiste ? demanda Lip, curieuse.

- Oui, confirma Faust. C'est lui qui m'a légué mes talents de shaman et sa fameuse technique de nécromancie. Enfin, légué par le biais de ses écrits.

- Waw tu dois être super fort ! s'exclama Rap.

Faust se contenta de sourire tandis que Ryu et Horohoro boudaient dans leur coin.

- Tu viens de France alors ? demanda Lip en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, d'Allemagne, rectifia Faust.

- Et pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit au Shaman Fight ? questionna-t-elle.

- Pour vaincre la mort, déclara solennellement le médecin.

Les deux petites frissonnèrent.

- Voici Elisa, mon fantôme et mon épouse, présenta-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver la nuit où un cambrioleur l'a assassiné. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à percer les secrets de mon ancêtre et à m'inscrire au Shaman Fight. Je voulais retrouver mon Elisa. J'étais seul, perdu, désemparé, mais Yoh et Anna m'ont montré le chemin. Grâce à eux, je peux de nouveau parler avec mon aimée. Moi, je me battrai pour que Yoh devienne Shaman King.

Lip et Rap ne dirent rien, les larmes aux yeux. Elisa leur sourit gentiment et Rap se frotta vivement les yeux pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle pleurait.

- Et… enchaîné Lip d'une voix tremblante, comment se sont passées les qualifications ?

Faust se rembrunit.

- Elles sont passées, chuchota-t-il.

- Tu as un plat préféré ? changea totalement de sujet Rap.

- Non, pas spécialement, répondit Faust avec un sourire amical.

- Par contre, il déteste tout ce qui est un mélange de sucré et de salé, se permit de commenter Elisa.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Vous vous aimez beaucoup ? demanda Rap tout à trac, émerveillée de voir la femme de Faust parler et se mouvoir presque comme une vivante.

- Oui, répondirent-ils tous les deux en chœur.

Les fillettes poussèrent un soupir de ravissement.

- Rap, se rappela soudain Lip en éloignant le micro, il faut rester professionnelles. Quel examinateur t'a fait passer l'examen d'entrée ? se reprit-elle.

- Marari, répondit simplement Faust. Je crois qu'il s'appelait comme ça, je ne suis plus sûr, confia-t-il.

- Namari ? proposa timidement Rap.

- Peut-être bien, répondit le shaman, se sentant guère concerné.

- Oh ! fit brusquement Lip. Il y a une question que nos auditeurs et nous-mêmes brûlons d'envie de poser. A vous voir déjeuner ainsi avec l'équipe The Ren, nous supposons que vous connaissez bien ces derniers.

- Plutôt oui, confirma Faust.

Ren et Horohoro se tendirent, Chocolove recommanda un soda.

- A tout hasard, sauriez-vous qui est Jun ? demanda Rap.

- La grande sœur de Ren, répondit Faust avant que le Ren en question ne puisse l'en empêcher.

- Merci de nous avoir répondu, Faust, et merci à vous chers auditeurs pour votre écoute, récita très vite Lip en se cachant derrière Yoh.

- C'étaient Lip et Rap pour Pache Radio, bonne journée à tous ! enchaîna vivement Rap.

Les deux petites filèrent sans demander leur reste, laissant Yoh et Faust retenir Ren qui avait sorti son Gwendao et voulait en menacer les deux intervieweuses.


	4. Pino, Zoria et Tony

**Note : **

J'essaye un nouveau truc, l'interview de plusieurs personnes à la fois. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien, pas bien ?

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

PS: Vous avez vu, c'est des personnages secondaires ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pino, Zoria et Tony**

- Vous êtes des participants au Shaman Fight ?

Pino et Tony se retournèrent pour découvrir deux fillettes hautes comme trois pommes qui les dévisageaient avec curiosité, l'une d'elle portant un magnétophone.

- Oui, répondit simplement Pino.

- Vous voulez bien nous accorder une interview pour Pache Radio ? demanda Lip.

- C'est quoi Pache Radio ?

- C'est la première et unique radio spéciale pour les shamans, expliqua fièrement Rap. Vous pouvez l'écouter sur votre cloche de l'oracle ou dans n'importe quelle boutique présente sur cette île.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, votre radio ?

- Elle vous prévient des promotions ou des ventes exceptionnelles qui ont lieu sur l'île, elle donne la météo, elle retransmettra les commentaires des matchs et diffuse des interviews des participants.

- Jamais entendu parler, grogna Tony.

- Pas intéressé, déclara Pino en haussant les épaules.

Rap prit un air triste sans rien dire et Lip gonfla les joues.

- Nous n'interrogeons que les shamans prometteurs, si vous pensez ne pas en être vous faites bien de vous en aller, lança-t-elle en espérant les provoquer, comme le lui avait conseillé Silva.

Cependant aucun des deux hommes ne rentra dans son jeu. Vexée, Lip contourna les deux hommes alors qu'ils lui tournaient le dos et se planta devant eux.

- Si vous refusez de nous répondre, on inventera plein de méchantes histoires sur vous qu'on diffusera, déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

Rap la rejoignit et hocha vigoureusement la tête pour l'approuver.

- Hey du calme petite, ne t'énerve pas, déclara Pino en lui tapotant la tête.

- On pourrait leur accorder un peu de temps, tu ne crois pas, fit remarquer Tony.

- Bon d'accord, mais pas plus de cinq minutes alors. Ah Zoria, viens voir !

L'interpelée assise par terre un peu plus loin se leva pour les rejoindre sous les regards ravis des fillettes.

…

- Tout d'abord, commença Lip, nos auditeurs aimeront vous entendre vous présenter.

- Zoria Gagarik, Tony Cardimahide et Pino Graham, énuméra le chef de groupe. Nous participons au Shaman Fight sous le nom d'équipe « Ice-men ».

- Comment avez-vous choisi le nom de votre équipe ? s'enquit Rap.

- Nous venons de pays très froids. Nos fantômes et nos pouvoirs se sont développés en rapport avec cette contrainte climatique.

- Vous êtes le leader du groupe, non ? releva Lip.

- C'est exact, confirma Tony à la place de Pino.

- Nous faisons confiance à Pino pour nous guider dans ce Shaman Fight, confia Zoria d'une voix douce.

- Je suis sûre que nos auditeurs aimeraient savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, lança Lip avec enthousiasme.

Le grand sourire qu'affichait Pino disparut et Zoria baissa les yeux.

- Je me rappelle très bien du jour où je les ai rencontrés, tous les deux, répondit néanmoins Tony. J'étais seul dans un vieux bateau, mes parents étaient morts quelques mois auparavant. Pour survivre je pêchais et puis un jour, une tempête a fait échouer mon bateau. Il a fallu que je le tire jusqu'à la mer avec l'aide de mon esprit et ils me sont apparus près de l'eau. Mal habillés, frêles, mais avec sur leurs visages la volonté de s'en sortir. Du coup on a pris la mer tous les trois.

- Je m'en rappelle aussi, murmura Zoria, le regard dans le vague.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, un silence que personne n'osait briser, puis Lip reprit les choses en main en repartant sur des questions plus traditionnelles.

- Comment se sont passé vos matchs de qualification ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

- Bien, répondit Pino.

- Mal, lâcha Zoria.

Les yeux de Lip et Rap passèrent de l'un à l'autre en quête d'une explication.

- Ils ont dû se battre l'un contre l'autre et Zoria a perdu, expliqua Tony d'un ton bourru.

- Mais comme elle a battu à plate couture ses deux autres adversaires, ça n'a pas d'importance, évinça Pino d'un geste de la main.

- Quels sont les Paches qui vous ont remis vos cloches de l'oracle ? demanda Rap.

- Pour Zoria et moi c'était un type bizarre nommé Silva, commença Pino.

- Silva n'est pas un type bizarre ! répliquèrent aussitôt les deux fillettes en colère.

- Pardon, pardon, s'excusa Pino en riant. Et toi Cardimahide, comment il s'appelait déjà ? détourna-t-il la conversation.

- Blon.

- Voilà, c'est ça, s'exclama Pino.

- Dites jolie madame, demanda Rap, ce n'est pas trop difficile de vivre tout le temps avec deux garçons ?

Zoria cligna des yeux, interloquée.

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Rap lui retourna un regard rempli de respect.

- Quels sont vos plats préférés ? questionna Lip.

- Pourquoi cette question ? lui retourna Pino.

- C'est Namari qui veut faire une étude de boutique…

- Une étude de marché, la reprit Rap.

- C'est pareil !

- Non, c'est pas pareil, rétorqua Rap.

Lip continua cependant sans lui prêter attention.

- Donc Namari veut faire une étude pour revoir la carte du Restaurant Pache.

- C'est… intéressant, commenta Pino.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

- Du rôti de veau, répondit franchement Pino.

- Et vous ? voulut savoir Rap en s'adressant à Zoria et Tony.

- Homard et coquilles saint jacques, fit Tony.

Les deux petites se tournèrent vers Zoria qui restait silencieuse.

- Je ne sais pas… De la viande de cerf, je pense.

- Où est-ce que Namari va trouver du cerf d'après toi ? demanda doucement Rap à Lip.

- Je ne sais pas, mais le homard s'il ne le pêche pas ce n'est clairement pas dans ses moyens, répondit sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'autres questions ou on peut y aller ? demanda Pino.

- Non on n'a pas fini ! s'exclama Lip.

- Ca fait déjà largement plus de cinq minutes, fit remarquer l'adulte sans pour autant s'en aller.

Rap sortit fébrilement sa liste de questions pour voir ce qu'elles avaient oublié de demander.

- Un chanteur préféré ? demanda Lip.

- Pas spécialement, répondit Pino, approuvé par les deux autres.

- Des difficultés pour trouver le village de Dobby ? enchaîné Rap.

Les trois participants firent non de la tête.

- Quels seront, d'après vous, les adversaires les plus durs à vaincre ? reprit Lip.

- Ils le seront sans doute tous, mais c'est nous qui gagnerons à chaque fois, déclara Pino avec conviction.

- Vous êtes amoureux ? demanda Rap d'une voix candide.

Zoria piqua un fard sous l'œil amusé de Tony mais Pino, bien que surpris par la question, ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

- C'est personnel.

- Ca veut dire oui ! s'exclamèrent les fillettes avec enthousiasme.

- Pouvez-vous nous présenter rapidement vos fantômes ? s'enquit Lip avant que Pino n'ait le temps de protester.

Deht, Vodiano et Badbeth apparurent auprès de leurs shamans respectifs. Les deux sœurs reculèrent prudemment en apercevant Deht, intimidées.

- Tous trois viennent du grand Nord et sont d'excellents fantômes gardiens, exposa Pino. Le reste, vous le saurez lors de notre prochain match. L'information est une arme comme une autre.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, sourit Rap.

- Bien, merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de temps, remercia Lip.

- Avec plaisir, murmura doucement Zoria alors que Tony hochait la tête et que Pino souriait largement.

- Chers auditeurs, c'étaient Lip et Rap pour Pache Radio. Nous vous remercions de votre attention et nous vous souhaitons une excellente journée ! récitèrent les deux sœurs en chœur.


	5. Daei

**Note : **L'interview de Daei ou l'interview vide... Je trouve ce chapitre moins bien que les autres. Je l'ai écrit hier à l'aéroport alors que j'avais envie de faire la sieste. Comme quoi les personnages contiennent bien des bouts de l'auteur. Bonne lecture à tous ! (Et félicitations à Miss Shaoran qui a finit par trouver sur qui porterait cette interview ^^ Pour le prochain chapitre ils seront deux, un homme et une femme. Des suggestions ?)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Daei**

Dormir. Il était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe fraîche, basculant peu à peu de la méditation au sommeil. Il avait eu tant à faire. S'occuper des équipes, veiller sur Sati, organiser les futurs évènements… Tout cela était épuisant et il n'aspirait plus qu'à un repos bien mérité. Il voulait dormir. Mais c'était impossible avec la voix aigüe qui pépiait près de lui.

Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Komeri mais une seconde voix tout aussi enfantine vint se superposer à la première. Peut-être que s'il les ignorait, elles finiraient par partir.

- Pas de réponse, bonne réponse ! s'exclamait une voix. Merci de bien vouloir nous accorder cette interview. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Mais Lip, tu vois bien qu'il dort, il ne peut pas te répondre ! protesta la deuxième voix.

- Il ne dort pas il est en transe ! Puisque vous ne répondez-pas, on vous appellera le « transeur ».

- Ca n'existe pas ce mot !

- Je m'en fiche je l'invente. Ca veut dire « celui qui est en transe ».

- Il n'est pas en transe, il dort !

- C'est nul le « dormeur ». On a qu'à l'appeler le « muet ». Ou le « silencieux ».

- Daei, céda-t-il, ne supportant plus d'entendre les deux gamines se disputer.

Il garda cependant les yeux fermés, espérant qu'à présent elles le laisseraient tranquille.

- Oh bonjour Daei, fit une petite voix. Vous participez au Shaman Fight ?

- Bien sûr Rap, sinon il ne porterait pas une cloche de l'oracle.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Quel est l'organisateur qui vous l'a remise ?

- Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom, répondit Daei d'une voix lasse sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Dommage, fut-il soupiré.

- Vous êtes en transe ou vous dormez ?

Il soupira intérieurement.

- J'essaye de dormir, répondit-il.

- Ah tu vois Lip qu'il n'est pas en transe !

- Les gens dorment allongés d'habitude, pas assis. Ca c'est une position de transe.

- Pas du tout !

- Dites, est-ce que vous êtes en position de transe même si vous dormez ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- On ferait mieux de poursuivre l'interview… laissa la voix la plus douce en suspens.

- Oui tu as raison Rap. Donc Daei, à quelle équipe appartenez-vous ?

Mais n'avaient-elles pas compris qu'il voulait la paix ? Gamines insupportables !

- Vous n'êtes dans aucune équipe ?

- Il n'est pas rattaché au Bouddhara ?

- Ca n'existe pas le Bouddhara !

- Si c'est Silva qui l'a dit !

- Le Gandhara, coupa-t-il court d'une voix sèche.

- Ah tu vois !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit.

- Bouddhara… Gandhara… C'est pareil.

- Pas trop…

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, agacé, pour découvrir les deux petites filles vêtues de la tenue officielle des Paches qui se disputaient. Leurs longs cheveux noirs étaient nattés mais elles avaient tout de même piqué quelques plumes à travers près de leurs oreilles.

- Allez-vous-en, réclama-t-il d'une voix calme, ou c'est moi qui m'en vais.

- Mais…

- Je veux me reposer, je ne répondrai plus à vos questions.

- Bon d'accord, céda l'une d'elle.

- C'étaient Rap et Lip pour Pache Radio qui interrogeaient l'énigmatique Daei. Merci de votre écoute. Bonne journée ! fit l'autre.

Les deux petites le saluèrent et s'éloignèrent. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et baissa les paupières. Heureusement que Komeri n'avait pas de sœur.


	6. Jun et Pyrong

**Note : **Bravo à Miss Shaoran qui a bien deviné ! Voici au tour de Jun et Pyrong d'être interrogés. Je me suis rendue compte que dans le manga, Jun et Pyrong ne rejoignent Ren qu'après, sur l'île près du Japon, et non au village Pache en Amérique. Du coup j'ai une fiction un peu... hors du temps dirons-nous. Pardon. En outre petit clin d'oeil à Koba qui me souffle de très bonnes idées dans ses reviews. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas lui gâcher la surprise =) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Jun et Pyrong**

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

Samy baissa la tête vers les deux petites frimousses qui venaient de l'interpeler.

- Samy, répondit-elle.

- Flûte ! râla Lip.

- Merci, bonne journée, salua Rap avant de courir rejoindre sa sœur qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

Samy les regarda s'en aller, éberluée, avant de retourner s'entraîner avec Kadow et Mamy.

…

- Ca fait une heure qu'on cherche sans trouver, râla Lip.

- Regarde là-bas ! Il y a une grande femme, s'exclama Rap.

- Elle est trop vieille.

- On devrait vérifier.

Les deux petites s'approchèrent du groupe en blanc et, loin de se laisser intimider par les mines hostiles des hommes, s'en allèrent trouver l'unique femme du groupe.

- Bonjour, vous vous appelez comment ? questionna Lip.

- Des espionnes ! s'exclama un grand blond à lunettes.

- Meene, répondit suspicieusement la femme.

- Tu vois Rap, je t'avais dit qu'elle était trop vieille, pesta Lip avant de quitter la plage d'un pas vif en tirant sa sœur derrière elle, abandonnant le groupe dans une grande perplexité.

…

- Tu sais, réfléchit Rap, à moins qu'ils ne soient frère et sœur par adoption, Jun doit être chinoise.

- Tu veux qu'on interroge uniquement les chinoises ?

- Oui.

- Commençons par en trouver un, soupira Lip.

- Là-bas il y en a un, peut-être qu'il connaît Jun, suggéra Rap.

Les deux fillettes abordèrent le jeune homme qui faisait à peine quelques centimètres de plus qu'elles.

- Vous êtes chinois ? questionna directement Lip.

- Pas du tout je suis japonais, protesta le garçon.

- Ah, vous ne devez pas connaître Jun alors, fit Rap d'une voix triste.

- Si bien sûr, c'est la sœur de Ren.

- Tu la connais ?

- Elle ressemble à quoi ?

- Tu sais où elle est ?

Manta répondit que oui, il la connaissait. Qu'elle avait les cheveux verts, des habits noirs et était toujours accompagnée de Lee Pyrong. Qu'il croyait qu'elle était à la recherche de fils et d'aiguilles car « ça peut toujours servir ».

- Merci ! s'écria Lip.

Elle fila aussitôt vers le magasin de Karim, le seul endroit où on pouvait acheter du matériel de couture.

- Dis Lip, appela Rap en courant derrière elle, c'est qui Lee Pyrong ?

…

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Lip et Rap pour se remettre de leur découverte avant de réussir à parler de nouveau. Elles venaient d'entrer dans le magasin de Karim et une magnifique jeune femme était en train de payer à la caisse pendant qu'un monsieur tout gris examinait les étagères.

- Tiens, Lip et Rap ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? leur demanda Karim en les apercevant.

- Vous êtes Jun ? demanda timidement Rap en ignorant son aîné Pache.

- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes trop belle.

Lip approuva par de vigoureux hochements de tête.

- Merci, sourit la jolie chinoise. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui, on voudrait vous interviewer, exposa Lip d'une voix fébrile.

- Je me permets de rappeler à Mademoiselle que votre frère nous attend, intervint le monsieur tout gris.

- Ren pourra bien attendre un petit peu, évinça Jun.

- Vous êtes Lee Pyrong ? devina Lip.

- C'est exact, confirma le guerrier.

- Pourquoi vous êtes tout gris ? s'enquit Rap.

- Parce que je suis mort, expliqua le kendoka. J'habite et fait bouger mon cadavre grâce aux pouvoirs de doshi de Mademoiselle Jun.

- Vous êtes son esprit protecteur ? déduisit Lip.

- Oui.

- On dirait que vous avez été recousus par endroits, fit remarquer la fillette.

Jun agita les bobines de fil et les aiguilles qu'elle venait d'acheter à Karim pendant que Pyrong s'expliqua.

- J'ai été démembré plusieurs fois, mais Mademoiselle Jun m'a toujours recousu avec ferveur.

- Tu la protèges, elle te soigne, résuma Rap d'une voix enjouée.

- Oui. Et je dois vous confier un secret, ajouta Pyrong avec un air de conspirateur.

Les petites se haussèrent sur la pointe des pieds et tendirent l'oreille.

- Mademoiselle Jun m'a un peu… modifié. Mon corps abrite désormais des armes secrètes.

- Quelles armes secrètes ? demanda naïvement Rap.

- Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais… des armes technologiques, ce genre de choses.

Les fillettes ouvrirent des yeux émerveillés sous le regard doux de Pyrong. S'il n'avait pas été tué par la famille Tao, il aurait pu élever ses enfants. Son instinct paternel ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et Jun s'en aperçut très vite. Elle regarda son protecteur sourire et les gamines rire. La scène était touchante.

- Ne mettez pas le bazar dans le magasin hein ? retentit soudain la voix de Karim alors que Pyrong prenait chacune des fillettes sur une épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sortons, le rassura Jun en prenant les devants.

- Jun, appela Lip. On peut vous poser quelques questions pour Pache Radio ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les deux héritières des Paches se lancèrent dans les explications, se complétant l'une l'autre et répondant avec enthousiasme aux questions de Pyrong qui voulait parfois quelques précisions.

- Alors vous voulez bien nous répondre ? s'enquit Rap.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes tout ouïs, rit Jun.

…

- Donc vous êtes la grande sœur de Ren ? commença Lip.

- Effectivement, acquiesça Jun.

- Et vous participez au Shaman Fight ?

- Non. Ren y représente notre famille. Je suis ici pour le soutenir de tout mon cœur.

- Il a déclaré que vous étiez la « personne qui comptait le plus pour lui », lui apprit Rap.

- Et c'est réciproque. Je me dois de veiller sur mon petit frère.

Jun sourit et Pyrong fit jouer des muscles pour éloigner un groupe de jeunes hommes qui regardaient sa maîtresse d'un peu trop près.

- Pensez-vous que Ren a ses chances dans ce Shaman Fight ? questionna Lip.

- C'est lui qui remportera le tournoi, c'est évident.

- Vous n'avez jamais douté de lui ? enchaîna Rap.

- Douté de lui non. Douté de sa victoire oui. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas battre Yoh Asakura lors des premiers matchs. Son cœur était rempli de toute la haine qu'avait accumulée notre famille. Mais il s'est libéré de cette rancœur et il est arrivé à égalité avec Yoh. Désormais, il n'y a plus rien qui puisse empêcher Ren de l'emporter.

- Pas même Yoh Asakura ? la titilla Lip.

- Pas même Yoh Asakura, déclara Jun d'une voix assurée.

- Vous semblez très confiante, murmura Rap avec un brin d'admiration dans la voix.

- Je le suis.

- Vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus sur votre frère ? Ses habitudes, ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas ? osa demander Lip.

- Il n'aime pas qu'on lui parle de sa taille et boit trois bouteilles de lait par jour pour grandir. Il aime bien les brioches chaudes. Il est un brin susceptible et un tantinet méprisant parfois mais il a bon cœur.

- Si on diffuse cette interview Ren nous tuera, chuchota Rap à Lip.

- On se cachera chez Karim, répondit Lip.

- D'autres questions ? s'enquit Jun.

- Quel est votre chanteur favori ? demanda Rap.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Votre plat préféré ?

- Aucun en particulier. Ou peut-être… les beignets chinois.

- Vous avez une très jolie robe, vous l'avez acheté où ?

- C'est ma mère qui l'a cousue.

- Vous avez un passe-temps particulier ? intervint Lip.

- Autre que soutenir Ren ? demanda Jun en riant. Le shopping.

- Vous avez visité les magasins Paches ? On vend de très beaux produits ! s'enthousiasma Lip. Nous en profitons d'ailleurs pour rappeler à nos chères auditrices qu'il y a actuellement des offres promotionnelles exceptionnelles pour des épilations à la cire de bison au centre esthétique Pache.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? chuchota Rap.

- C'est Blon qui a insisté pour que je fasse un peu de pub comme notre taux d'audience commence doucement à monter, répondit doucement Lip.

- De la cire de bison ? releva Jun avec perplexité.

- Faite maison, lança Lip avec enthousiasme.

Jun faisait une drôle de tête mais les fillettes ne s'étendirent pas sur le sujet. Elles ne pouvaient tout de même pas lui révéler que la vraie cire coûtait trop cher !

- Et bien nous vous remercions, vous et Pyrong, pour nous avoir accordé un peu de temps, conclut Lip.

- C'étaient Lip et Rap pour Pache Radio. Bonne journée et à bientôt !


	7. Ryu

**Note :** J'ai une grande question à propos de ce chapitre: s'y perd-on ? Je veux dire: est-ce assez clair ? Enfin, vous verrez de vous-mêmes. Bonne lecture à tous ! Le prochain chapitre portera sur une équipe de trois personnages dont un qui déteste les enfants. Le premier qui trouve a gagné ! (ne me demandez pas quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ryu**

- Regardez tous ces shamans, murmura Horohoro.

Il était penché sur la table et n'avait pas encore touché à son verre de jus d'orange. Tout l'inverse de Chocolove qui venait de finir sa troisième limonade.

- Pff…

Horohoro envoya un regard noir à Ren. Il détestait quand son coéquipier jouait les shamans supérieurs que rien n'inquiète.

- Hey, salut !

- Bonjour Yoh, lança Chocolove en invitant leurs amis à les rejoindre.

Ryu, Faust, Manta et Yoh rejoignirent l'équipe The Ren, tous se serrant pour que chacun ait une place autour de la table ronde.

- Que désirez-vous ? leur proposa aimablement Tarim en venant prendre la commande des nouveaux arrivants.

Alors qu'ils commandaient la musique qui passait dans les haut-parleurs s'arrêta pour laisser place à deux petites voix fluettes.

- Bonjour chers auditeurs de Pache Radio, déclara Rap.

- Elles sont très motivées, commenta Yoh.

- Depuis le temps qu'elles rêvaient d'avoir l'antenne, soupira Tarim avec indulgence avant de s'éloigner.

Ren grogna mais ne commenta pas.

- C'est les filles qui t'avaient interviewé, c'est ça ? demanda Horohoro.

- Nous sommes Lip et Rap, poursuivait la voix enregistrée de Lip, et aujourd'hui notre attention s'est tournée vers un shaman d'exception : Bokutou no Ryu.

Horohoro recracha brusquement le jus d'orange qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Un shaman d'exception, quelle blague, se moqua Ren.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ais été interviewé et pas moi ! s'écria Horohoro en se levant.

Ryu posa son menton entre ses doigts et prit la pose pour se donner l'air plus âgé.

- Elles sont venues me voir avec leurs frimousses d'ange en me disant que j'étais le sujet idéal. Je n'ai pas pu leur refusé une interview, confia-t-il.

- Du calme Horohoro, essaya d'apaiser l'atmosphère Yoh alors que son ami mettait un violent coup de poing dans la table.

- Ca ne te dérange pas toi que tout le monde ait été interviewé sauf nous ! s'énerva Horohoro en interpelant Chocolove.

- L'information c'est une arme, répondit ce dernier. Le but c'est d'en savoir plus sur eux qu'eux n'en savent sur nous.

- Et ton rêve de devenir un grand comique populaire ? répliqua Horohoro.

- Tu as raison, c'est injuste !

…

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, l'émission continuait.

- Bokutou no Ryu est votre vrai prénom ? demandait la petite voix de Rap.

- Non, c'est le surnom que j'ai pris quand je suis devenu chef de bande.

- Vous vous appelez comment en réalité ?

- Ah je ne peux pas vous le dire…

- S'il vous plaît.

- D'accord, Bokutou no Ryu.

- Elles te font dire tout ce qu'elles veulent, ricana Horohoro. D'abord Ren qui parle de sa sœur, ensuite…

Mais Horohoro ne finit jamais sa phrase car l'arme de son coéquipier venait de frôler son visage.

- D'où venez-vous ? faisait la voix déformée de Lip alors que les haut-parleurs se mettaient à grésiller.

- Du Japon. De Tokyo plus précisément. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Tokagerô ici présent et le boss Yoh.

- Vous appartenez à l'équipe Fumbari Onsen, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et pourquoi participez-vous au Shaman Fight ? demanda plus timidement Rap.

- Au début je n'étais qu'un voyou des rues qui cherchait son Best Place. Aujourd'hui je l'ai trouvé, c'est auprès de maître Yoh. Tokagerô et moi on se battra pour que Yoh devienne Shaman King.

- Ouais, confirma Tokagerô.

- Oh, s'exclama Rap. Comme Faust alors.

- C'est exact.

- Vous vous entendez bien avec Faust ? voulut savoir Lip.

Le médecin arrêta de siroter sa menthe à l'eau pour fixer Ryu qui faisait la grimace.

- Et bien au début il me faisait plutôt peur, avec son squelette, enfin Elisa, et tout ça… Je trouvais que c'était un type plutôt sinistre. En plus au début on pensait intégrer un garçon gentil et adorable nommé Lyserg dans l'équipe. Mais il a disparu sans prévenir et je dois reconnaître que Faust est un bon compagnon. Je m'en veux d'avoir été un peu dur avec lui, c'est un chouette type. Et il m'a réparé plus d'une fois ces derniers temps.

- Vous vous êtes déjà battu ? s'étonna Lip.

- Non, mais les entraînements… Vous n'imaginez pas la brutalité dont peut faire preuve Mademoiselle Anna. Mais c'est pour notre bien, hein ? Je ne critique absolument pas, fit très rapidement Ryu.

A la table du café Pache, l'équipe The Ren se moquait ouvertement de l'équipe Fumbari Onsen, Ren en particulier.

- Je n'y crois pas, être terrorisée par une fille, c'est complètement…

- Bonjour Anna ! s'exclama Manta d'une voix joyeuse.

Ren se tut soudain pour jeter un coup d'œil inquiet par-dessus son épaule mais Anna n'était nulle part en vue. Tous se retinrent de rire pour ne pas finir découpés en tranches.

…

- Anna est la petite amie de Yoh, n'est-ce pas ? voulut se faire reconfirmer Lip.

- Sa fiancée, rectifia Tokagerô.

- Et vous, vous avez une petite amie ? demanda Lip.

- Heu… non. Mais je cherche la beauté sensible à qui offrir mon cœur.

- Quel organisateur t'a fait passer le premier test ? questionna Rap.

- Silva. Un type louche mais finalement plutôt sympa.

- Silva n'est pas un type louche ! s'écria Rap.

- Ni un type bizarre, renchérit Lip. Vous les participants vous êtes tous les mêmes, râla-t-elle.

- Quel a été l'adversaire contre lequel tu as eu le plus de difficultés et, d'après toi, qui te donnera le plus de fil à retordre dans le futur ? changea de conversation Rap.

- Dans le passé… Je dirai que le shaman contre lequel j'ai eu le plus de mal c'est le père de Ren, mais c'était un match hors Shaman Fight. Et pour ce qui est du futur, Hao sera un adversaire coriace. Mais maître Yoh le vaincra !

- Après ces questions très… officielles, peux-tu nous parler un peu de toi ? demanda Lip. Quel est ton chanteur préféré ? Tes habitudes alimentaires ? Ton style de coiffure ?

- Mon chanteur préféré… je voulais répondre Bob. C'est maître Yoh qui m'a fait découvrir sa musique et j'aime beaucoup mais… Tamao chante divinement et je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait avoir une très belle carrière musicale si elle avait plus confiance en elle et pensait un peu plus à elle qu'aux autres.

- Qui est Ta…

- Je ne fume pas et je ne bois pas, enfin presque pas et jamais avant de monter sur ma bécane. Je mange équilibré. Mademoiselle Anna y veille même si c'est moi qui cuisine. Enfin pour en venir à ma coupe de cheveux j'en change assez régulièrement, surtout depuis que des gosses impertinents s'amusent à me la massacrer régulièrement. Je prends soin de mes cheveux et, contrairement à certains que je ne citerai pas, je n'ai pas besoin de loge-in.

- Et bien merci beaucoup pour nous avoir accordé un peu de temps, conclut Rap avec enthousiasme.

- C'étaient Lip et Rap pour Pache Radio, enchaîna sa jumelle. Bonne journée à tous et à demain pour une nouvelle interview très intéressante !

…

Personne ne parlait à la petite table du café Pache où étaient assis Ryu et ses camarades. Enfin Horohoro prit la parole.

- Tamao chante ?


	8. Canna, Mathilda et Marion

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Je pars en Angleterre demain et je ne sais pas si j'aurai internet là-bas donc je risque d'être absente un bon moment. Avant de partir voici l'interview tant attendue des Hanagumi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Canna, Mathilda et Marion**

- Tirez-vous, cracha une grande fille aux cheveux bleus en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Rap frémit mais Lip ne broncha pas. Elles s'étaient enfin décidé à interviewer les trois sorcières, elles n'allaient pas reculer maintenant.

- S'il vous plaît, vous voulez bien nous accorder quelques instants pour Pache Radio ? redemanda Lip avec courage.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

Lip cilla.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, fit remarquer une fille aux cheveux oranges, Canna n'aime pas les enfants.

- Mari s'ennuie, commenta la dernière des trois filles.

- Nous interviewons toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux du Shaman Fight et nous aurions aimé vous poser quelques questions, poursuivit Lip comme si de rien n'était.

- Déguerpissez, cracha la plus grandes des trois filles.

Son fantôme apparut derrière elle, un grand chevalier en armure qui toisa les petites avec hauteur.

- Autorisation de découper ces gamines en rondelles ? demanda-t-il en dardant un regard mauvais sur les deux petites.

- Accordée, répondit sa maîtresse.

Le fantôme fila sur les deux fillettes. Lip et Rap eurent à peine le temps d'invoquer leurs over-souls pour se protéger qu'elles furent éjectées en l'air pour atterrir durement sur le sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Si elles n'avaient pas invoqué leurs fantômes, l'attaque leur aurait été fatale.

- Ca suffit non, on peut y aller, proposa la fille rousse d'une voix qu'elle essaya dégagée.

- Mari ne les aime pas, fit la troisième fille, la seule en robe et au regard vide.

Rap se releva tant bien que mal et rampa jusqu'à sa sœur.

- Lip ! appela-t-elle affolée.

- Ca va, la rassura sa jumelle.

- Tu sais, on ne peut pas forcer les gens à répondre à nos interviews, fit-elle remarquer.

Lip gonfla les joues, en colère.

- Elles ont cassé notre microphone.

- Chuck.

- Ashcroft.

Les voix des shamans attirèrent l'attention des deux fillettes. Seul le fantôme citrouille n'avait pas bougé tandis que les deux autres s'élançaient sur elles. Rap prit la main de sa soeur et Lip ferma les yeux.

Elle crut leur dernière heure arrivée quand un grand fracas au-dessus de sa tête et les coups de coudes de Rap lui firent rouvrir les yeux. Juste au-dessus d'elle, Namari, surgi de nulle part, venait à lui seul de contenir l'attaque des deux fantômes.

- Namari, pourquoi tu t'interposes ? s'écria la plus âgée des sorcières.

Le Pache répondit d'une voix grave et vibrante, trahissant toute la rage qui l'habitait.

- De quel droit, siffla-t-il, vous en prenez-vous aux membres de ma tribu ?

Lip regarda la grande asperge se rembrunir, l'air agacé. « Bien fait pour elle », songea-t-elle.

- Traître, tu t'étais dit du côté du…

- Ma première allégeance va aux Paches et je ne permettrai pas que trois gamines insolentes face du mal à mes cousines, coupa Namari avec une rage que Lip et Rap ne lui avaient jamais vue.

- Alors prépare-toi à mourir, cracha la fumeuse. Ashcroft !

Rap s'inquiéta. Les filles en face étaient fortes, elles appartenaient au groupe d'Hao. Goldova leur avait parlé de lui. Mais Namari était un organisateur du tournoi, un des gardiens des plantations. Les filles en face de lui ne faisaient pas le poids.

A côté d'elle, elle sentait que Lip mourrait d'envie d'encourager Namari sans pouvoir le faire. Il n'y avait aucun doute que, quelque soit l'issue des évènements, elles se feraient toutes deux sévèrement réprimandées pour avoir mis leurs vies en danger ainsi.

Cependant le combat n'eut pas lieu. A l'instant où le chevalier allait entrer en collision avec le boa, le fantôme de Namari, ce fut comme si Ashcroft s'était changé en pierre. Il ne bougeait plus, stoppé dans son élan par une force invisible qui le figeait dans son mouvement. Namari se détendit imperceptiblement, semblant deviner ce qui se passait. Lip et Rap par contre n'en avaient aucune idée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Ashcroft !

- Dis-moi Canna, depuis quand s'en prend-on aux organisateurs du tournoi ?

Lip et Rap eurent beau cherché des yeux, elles ne trouvèrent pas d'où provenait cette nouvelle voix masculine. Par contre, elle eut un effet radical. Les pupilles des deux filles derrière ladite Canna s'agrandirent tandis que cette dernière tombait un genou à terre, la tête basse. Les deux enfants crurent l'entendent marmonner de vagues excuses mais n'en étaient pas sûres.

- Répare tes dégâts, ordonna la voix d'un ton impérieux.

- Oui Seigneur, entendirent cette fois distinctement prononcer Lip et Rap.

Ashcroft fut libéré et heurta durement le sol. La fille releva la tête vers Namari qui se retenait de sourire.

- Accorder l'interview qu'elles désiraient à Lip et Rap serait une bonne réparation, déclara-t-il.

Canna grimaça mais ne rétorqua pas.

…

- Bonjour chers auditeurs de Pache Radio, déclara Lip d'une voix moins enjouée que d'habitude, aujourd'hui nous allons interroger pour vous les trois sorcières.

Les regards des interviewées se durcirent et leur crispation était palpable. Cependant, à cause de la présence de Namari non loin et des ordres qu'elles avaient reçus, elles continrent leur colère.

- Ne nous traite plus jamais de sorcière, siffla la maîtresse d'Ashcroft.

- Excusez-nous, c'est juste qu'on ne connaît pas encore vos prénoms alors comme vous êtes habillées toutes en noir… essaya de justifier Rap d'une petite voix.

Cependant Lip soutint le regard de la fille aux cheveux bleus sans ciller.

- Nous avons cru comprendre que vous participez au Shaman Fight. Si tel est bien le cas sous quel nom d'équipe ?

Leur interlocutrice principale rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et se recula pour se rallumer une cigarette. La fille rousse en salopette répondit pour toutes les trois.

- Nous sommes l'équipe des Hanagumi et nous nous battons pour que le Seigneur Hao devienne Shaman King, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Et vous vous appelez ? la relança Lip.

- Canna, Marion et Mathilda, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Peut-on savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ? questionna Rap.

Elle put lire dans les yeux de la rousse qu'elle brûlait d'envie de répondre « non » sans le pouvoir à cause de la voix mystérieuse qui était intervenue peu de temps avant.

- Nous avons toutes les trois choisi de suivre le Seigneur Hao, finit-elle par répondre après un long silence.

- Pouvez-vous nous présenter vos fantômes ? poursuivit Lip.

- Ashcroft est un chevalier médiéval qui a juré loyauté à la famille de Canna, exposa Mathilda. Chuck est un tireur de l'Ouest qui a été shérif adjoint et Jack est le petit-fils du célèbre Jack l'Eventreur.

- C'est qui Jack l'Eventreur ? demanda Rap d'une voix curieuse.

- Un tueur en série, comme son petit-fils. Il a une sombre histoire, mais je peux te la raconter si tu veux, proposa Mathilda avec un demi-sourire.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire pour des petites filles, coupa Namari.

Rap recula d'un pas, un peu craintive. Une grimace amère passa sur le visage de Mathilda.

- Tu l'as appris après ou avant de le prendre pour fantôme gardien ? voulut savoir Lip.

- Avant. J'étais plus jeune que vous à ce moment-là.

- Et il n'y a personne qui t'a empêché de l'apprendre ? demanda timidement Rap.

Mathilda fit « non » de la tête et Lip et Rap comprirent d'où provenait son amertume.

- D'où venez-vous ? changea de sujet Lip.

- Canna d'Allemagne, Marion d'Italie et moi d'Angleterre, répondit Mach, le visage toujours aussi sombre.

- C'est la mode dans les pays européens de porter du noir ? demanda innocemment Rap.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Mathilda.

Marion soupira et Canna se frappa le front de la paume de la main.

- C'est une tendance universelle le gothique, reprit Mathilda. Enfin ça se voit bien !

- C'est quoi le gothique ? s'enquit Lip.

- Un style vestimentaire. Enfin nous on est plus gothic lolita que purement gothique. A ne pas confondre avec le neogothisme, hein ?

- Et si nous aussi on voulait être gothic lolita, par exemple ? poursuivit Lip.

- Ben faudrait que tu t'habilles en noir, que tu mettes des rubans dans les cheveux, des mitaines, des résilles, des chaînes, des tatouages, des bijoux argentés… ce genre de trucs. Le plus souvent ça s'inspire de l'époque médiévale, avec les ombrelles, les corsets, les gants et tout le bazar. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Les deux petites opinèrent de la tête.

- Avec des têtes de mort ? demanda Rap en fixant les élastiques à cheveux de Mathilda.

- Entre autres, approuva cette dernière.

- On en apprend tous les jours, dites donc, fit remarquer Namari. Moi j'ai toujours pris le gothique pour de l'architecture.

Mathilda lui tira puérilement la langue.

…

- Comment se sont passé vos premiers matchs avant la cérémonie d'ouverture ? questionna Rap.

Mathilda fit la grimace sans répondre.

- Mari a gagné les trois, intervient la fille blonde qui ne faisait que s'ennuyer. Canna et Mach en ont perdu un.

- Ca ne compte pas, ragea Canna en jetant son mégot de cigarette avant de l'écraser avec sa botte. Je devais me battre contre le Seigneur Hao. Mach a vraiment perdu.

- Oh ça va !

- Peut-on savoir contre qui ? demanda Lip, curieuse.

- Un Londonien aux cheveux verts et asexué que j'ai hâte de recroiser pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, s'exclama Mathilda.

- Dites Mathilda, demanda timidement Rap.

- Appelle-moi Mach, coupa la shaman.

- Mach, pourquoi vous avez toujours un balai avec vous ?

La rousse brandit l'objet en souriant.

- C'est mon médium. Il me permet de voler.

- Pour de vrai ? demanda Lip avec de grands yeux.

- Vous voulez essayer ?

Les deux petites hochèrent la tête avec vigueur sous le regard désespéré de Canna et amorphe de Marion. Mathilda enfourcha son balai et invita les fillettes à monter derrière elle.

- Accrochez-vous bien, leur conseilla-t-elle.

- Auditeurs de Pache Radio, fit très précipitamment Lip, veuillez nous excuser pour ces quelques minutes de… Ah !

Mach venait de décoller, donnant un vigoureux coup de pied au sol. Lip ferma les yeux et se raccrocha farouchement à sa sœur, elle-même collé au dos de Mach, les yeux écarquillés. En quelques secondes elles se trouvaient déjà à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Enfin, après un temps qui parut infini aux deux enfants, le balai se stabilisa et Lip consentit enfin à rouvrir les yeux.

- Waw, murmura Rap devant elle.

- La vue est incroyable, commenta Lip.

- Comment vous avez appris à voler ? demanda Rap.

- C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris, lui répondit Mach. Enfin appris… montré plutôt. C'était une shamane. Une piètre shamane mais une shamane quand même. Elle connaissait les noms des plantes, les meilleures recettes pour faire des onguents, savait voler sur son balai et faisait les meilleures soupes de citrouille que je n'ai jamais goûté.

Lip essaya de regarder Mach par-dessus la tête de sa sœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage mais sa voix était rieuse, légère, calme. Très différente de la mine sombre qu'elle avait eue lors de leur rencontre. Rap quant à elle se serra un peu plus contre le dos de son aînée et ne manqua pas de constater que ses muscles s'étaient détendus.

- On fait un petit tour et on se pose ? leur proposa Mach.

- D'accord, répondirent en chœur les deux sœurs.

…

- Retour sur la terre ferme ! s'exclama joyeusement Mach en atterrissant.

Lip et Rap descendirent de l'engin volant d'une démarche incertaine et Namari ne laissa pas passer l'occasion de se moquer d'elles.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Rap en levant de grands yeux remplis d'étoiles vers Mach.

- Y a pas de quoi, lança la shamane.

- Vous aussi vous avez des pouvoirs spéciaux ? demanda Lip à Marion et Canna.

Canna grimaça.

- Pouvoirs spéciaux ? répéta Marion d'une voix éteinte.

- Comme voler, cita Rap pour exemple.

Marion fit « non » de la tête.

- En quoi votre tenue est gothique exactement ? demanda Lip à Canna après l'avoir observée un moment. Marion a des rubans et une robe courte, Mach des élastiques avec des têtes de mort mais vous ?

- La chaîne qui lui sert de ceinture, répondit vivement Mach avant que Canna ne s'énerve.

- Je la tiens de mon cousin, déclara Canna à mi-voix.

Lip n'osa pas lui demander de leur parler de lui.

- Toi aussi tu as un héritage ? demanda Rap à Marion.

- Un héritage ?

- Mach elle vole grâce à sa grand-mère et Canna elle porte un cadeau de son cousin, exposa Rap.

Marion laissa passer un long silence avant de répondre.

- C'est maman qui a cousu Chuck, lâcha-t-elle. Mari y tient beaucoup.

Rap lui sourit en retour.

- Organisons-nous un peu, lança soudain Lip. Nos auditeurs aimeraient sûrement savoir quels organisateurs vous ont remis votre cloche de l'oracle et si vous avez eu des difficultés à trouver le village de Dobby.

- Le Seigneur Hao savait où était le village, déclara Marion.

- Et pour répondre à la première question, c'est Namari qui nous a donné notre cloche de l'oracle, à Marion et à moi. Et pour Canna c'était…

Mach se tut, hésitante.

- Blon, répondit la concernée.

- Voilà !

- Et question goûts à part votre passion pour la mode gothique ? Question alimentaire ou musique ? changea de sujet Lip.

- Rock, répondit Marion directement.

- Moi plutôt pop, réfléchit Mach. Et question alimentaire je crois que j'aime un peu tout. Sauf le thé. Ca me rappelle Londres. L'autre asexué il doit bien être du genre à boire du thé.

- Pff… on en a déjà discuté Mach, le rock surclasse largement la pop.

- La pop c'est le top, répliqua Mach sauvagement.

Canna haussa les épaules et se détourna.

- Mari préfère le rock.

Lip et Rap échangèrent un regard avant de se décider de concert à conclure.

- Et bien mesdemoiselles des Hanagumi nous vous remercions pour cette interview, et surtout ce tour en balai, acheva l'interview Rap dans une atmosphère bien plus conviviale qu'au commencement.

- Chers auditeurs nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée. C'étaient Lip et Rap pour Pache Radio !


	9. Horohoro

**Note : **Nouveau petit chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous =D

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Horohoro**

- Mission de recherche, c'est repart ! s'exclama joyeusement Lip.

Rap la suivit en sautillant, tout aussi enthousiaste. Elles n'avaient cependant pas fait trois pas qu'elles furent interpelées par un shaman belliqueux aux cheveux bleus.

- Hé vous !

Les fillettes échangèrent un regard et, d'un commun accord, partirent en courant. Le shaman s'élança à leur poursuite.

- Attendez ! Arrêtez-vous !

Les deux petites accélérèrent. Elles entendirent leur poursuivant pester. Soudain des pics de glace surgirent devant elles, leur bloquant le passage.

- A droite ! cria Rap.

Les fillettes tournèrent dans un beau dérapage.

- Il faut le perdre dans les petites rues, haleta Lip.

Rap acquiesça, tourna à droite, à gauche, à moitié à droite.

- On l'a semé, indiqua Lip en ralentissant.

- T-tant mieux, haleta Rap.

Des grognements se firent soudain entendre derrière elles. Lip et Rap se remirent à courir sans s'être concertées, affolées, et heurtèrent Karim de plein fouet.

- Et bien qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Il y a un fou furieux qui nous pourchasse ! s'écria Rap.

Karim fronça les sourcils.

- Filez, je m'en occupe, déclara-t-il en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

Les deux fillettes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

…

Rap jeta un coup d'œil à l'allée principale sans oser s'y aventurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Lip en la dépassant.

- Le fou, chuchota Rap.

Lip éclata de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec la raclée que Karim doit lui avoir mise il ne risque plus de nous embêter. On va enfin pouvoir chercher tranquillement un shaman à interviewer.

- Je vous retrouve enfin !

Les deux fillettes se retournèrent en sursaut vers la voix grave et menaçante.

- Le fou ! crièrent-elles.

Elles voulurent fuir mais leur poursuivant se jeta sur elles et s'accrocha à leurs vêtements.

- Non je ne vous laisserai pas partir !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? s'époumona Lip.

- Je veux que vous m'interviewez.

Lip et Rap cessèrent de se débattre.

- Tu veux qu'on t'interviewe ? demanda confirmation Rap.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ! le gronda Lip.

…

- Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes Lip et Rap de Pache Radio et aujourd'hui nous allons interroger pour vous…

- Horohoro, répondit le shaman fou.

- Et bien Horohoro, pour commencer quel âge as-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

- J'ai quatorze ans et je viens d'Hokkaido, c'est au Japon. Il y fait très froid là-bas mais je viens d'une tribu qui vit dans les forêts et qui fait communion avec la nature, donc les températures ne nous dérangent pas, nous y sommes habitués.

- C'est ton fantôme gardien ? demanda Rap en examinant Kororo avec curiosité.

- Oui c'est Kororo, un koropockle. Les koropockles sont des esprits de la nature qui vivent sous les feuilles de fukis. Kororo m'accompagne pour m'aider à devenir Shaman King et créer d'immenses champs de fukis.

- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Rap.

Le visage d'Horohoro s'assombrit quelque peu.

- Les humains détruisent les forêts et les fukis. Au train où vont les choses les koropockles vont finir par s'éteindre. Si je participe au tournoi, c'est parce que j'ai juré de les protéger coûte que coûte.

- Moi je ne veux pas que les korobidules disparaissent, fit remarquer Rap.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Lip. T'as intérêt de bien les protéger ! avertit-elle Horohoro.

Le shaman rit.

- Tu appartiens à l'équipe The Ren, c'est ça ? changea de sujet Rap.

- Effectivement, confirma Horohoro.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom d'équipe ? demanda Lip en fronçant les sourcils.

L'interviewé grimaça.

- C'est Ren qui a choisi sans nous demander notre avis, grogna-t-il.

- Mais vous vous êtes laissé faire ? s'étonna Rap.

- Quand on s'en est rendu compte c'était trop tard pour changer, râla Horohoro.

- Tu aimes bien tes coéquipiers ? demanda Lip.

- Il y a des tensions entre nous mais, comme dirait Yoh, si on se bagarre c'est qu'on doit bien s'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Yoh ? enchaîna aussitôt Lip.

- Qu'on va le battre à plate couture la prochaine fois qu'on se fera face, déclara Horohoro avec vigueur.

- Pourtant la dernière fois tu as perdu contre lui, rappela soudain Rap.

Horohoro lui jeta un regard furieux.

- C'était un coup de chance !

…

- Maintenant Horohoro, pourrais-tu nous parler de ce que tu aimes ? reprit Lip.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Par exemple ton passe-temps, ton plat préféré, ton groupe de musique préféré, ton style vestimentaire, tout ça quoi, énuméra la fillette.

- Et bien mon principal loisir c'est le snow-board, j'adore ça ! J'ai développé mes premiers over-soul autour de ma planche de snow. Sinon question alimentaire j'aime tout sauf la nourriture chinoise. Et puis pour mes vêtements je les trouve trop stylés ! Pas comme la combinaison de bébé d'Yoh.

Horohoro sembla soudain hésiter.

- Vous pourrez couper ça lors du passage à la radio ? Sinon Anna va encore me boxer ?

- On verra, répondit malicieusement Lip.

- Pourquoi tu portes un bandeau ? voulut savoir Rap.

- Oh ! C'est ma mère qui l'a fait. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue, elle est partie très tôt.

L'expression sur le visage d'Horohoro s'adoucit.

- Partie ? répéta Rap, un peu perdue.

- Oui, partie, reprit vaguement Horohoro. Mais elle nous a laissé ma petite sœur en partant. A ce moment-là, je me suis fait la promesse de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à protéger les gens que tu aimes, releva Lip.

Horohoro acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Un court silence passa avant que Rap ne s'aperçoive soudain d'un oubli.

- On a oublié de te demander quel organisateur t'avait remis ta cloche de l'oracle ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Karim, répondit simplement Horohoro. D'ailleurs c'était pas cool de lui demander de me tabasser !

- On ne lui a pas demandé, il a eu l'idée tout seul, se défendit Rap.

- D'ailleurs tu n'as pas l'air très amoché pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait attaqué par Karim, remarqua Lip.

- Il m'a demandé pourquoi je vous poursuivais avant de me cogner, ça m'a évité de l'affronter.

Les fillettes lâchèrent un « oh » en chœur avant de regarder leurs notes.

- Je pense que nous en avons fini avec nos questions, déclara Lip.

- Merci beaucoup Horohoro pour cette interview, sourit Rap.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie.

- Chers auditeurs, c'étaient Lip et Rap pour Pach Radio ! s'exclama Lip. Bonne journée à tous !


	10. Lucky

**Note : **Coucou ! Désolée pour la longue absence, mais revoilà les jolies frimousses de Lip et Rap pour une petite interview =D

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Lucky**

- Dites Monsieur, vous voulez bien qu'on vous interviewe pour Pache Radio ? demanda Lip d'une petite voix en tirant sur la manche du géant pour qu'il la remarque.

Ses yeux se baissèrent lentement sur elle et Lip déglutit. Elle se détestait vraiment d'avoir perdu à pierre-papier-ciseaux contre Rap pour savoir laquelle des deux aborderait le grand homme.

- Dites, vous voulez-bien ? le pria-t-elle alors que son timbre partait dangereusement dans les aïgus.

- Tu es une Pache ?

- Oui, approuva la petite.

- Tu es venue nous voir il y a quelques jours, se remémora le géant.

Lip déglutit mais approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Que me veux-tu petite ?

- Une interview, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, bafouilla l'enfant.

Le grand homme hocha la tête. Suite à son approbation, Rap, qui était restée en retrait, s'approcha.

- Vous vous appelez comment ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait affirmée.

- Lucky Dirach, répondit l'adulte d'un ton morne.

- Vous participez au Shaman Fight ?

L'homme hocha la tête silencieusement.

- Oui vous participez, reprit Rap pour tenir les auditeurs qui n'auraient que le son au courant de la réponse. Et à quelle équipe appartenez-vous ?

- X-III.

- Vous appartenez donc au groupe des X-laws, c'est cela ? demanda confirmation Lip. Pouvez-vous nous parler de votre organisation ?

- Nous nous sommes regroupés pour abattre le mal et rendre la justice sur Terre.

Lip attendit qu'il développe mais il s'arrêta là.

- C'est parce que vous êtes des justiciers que vous vous habillez en blanc ? le relança Rap.

- Oui.

Les deux fillettes échangèrent un regard. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas à l'aise et leur sujet n'avait pas l'air très loquace. L'interview risquait de ne pas durer longtemps.

- Peut-on savoir avec qui vous faites équipe dans ce tournoi ? s'enquit Lip.

- Pof et John.

- Vous avez eu du mal à trouver le village de Dobby ?

- Non.

- Vous faites partie des participants qui ne dormaient pas dans les locaux mis à votre disposition par les Paches, changea de sujet Rap. Où logez-vous ?

- Sur le paquebot des X-laws.

- Vous êtes nombreux ?

- Douze.

Rap lança un regard désespéré à Lip.

- Vous souvenez-vous de l'organisateur qui vous a remis votre cloche de l'oracle ? questionna cette dernière.

- Oui.

- Et qui était-ce ? insista la fillette.

- Blon.

- Vous aimez un type de musique en particulier ? enchaîna Rap.

- Oui.

- Peut-on savoir lequel ?

- Non.

Rap afficha un regard décontenancé.

- Pourquoi ? C'est top secret ?

- Aucune information ne doit être divulguée. Le Mal pourrait s'en servir contre nous.

- Quand vous dites le Mal, vous parlez de… laissa en suspens Lip.

- Hao Asakura.

Le visage de Lucky se fit dur et froid, ses yeux animés d'une rage difficilement contenue.

- Et bien nous vous remercions d'avoir répondu à nos questions, souffla Rap.

- C'étaient Lip et Rap pour Pache Radio, déclara Lip avec moins de punch que d'habitude. Bonne journée à tous.


End file.
